


Oliver Queen Imagines

by cactiem



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-13
Updated: 2019-07-11
Packaged: 2019-11-17 12:51:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,731
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18098867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cactiem/pseuds/cactiem
Summary: A collection of Oliver Queen imagines from my Tumblr





	1. I Owe You One

Being apart of team Arrow meant risking your life, your job, and any potential future relationships. While you weren't a fully fledged member of team Arrow you helped out occasionally due to your friendship with Felicity. You and Felicity had been friends for a while because of her job at Queen consolidated where you met and hit it off. You were a computer geek just like her but you also are good at designing and creating future tech which is what your job is now. That's another difference between you and team Arrow is that you have a job which didn't allow you to be down in the bunker helping every night.

 

The moment you found out Felicity knew the Green Arrow and became a member of the team was when she turned up at your apartment one night with an injured Oliver Queen, who at the time you didn't know he was the Green Arrow. Felicity came to your apartment because Oliver was injured with some technology inside him that could kill him if it wasn't removed. They came to you because you helped design it ages ago and hoped you could help which you did. You successfully removed the technology inside of Oliver and saved his life. Both Felicity and Diggle were thankful that you helped save him however Oliver at first wasn't due to you finding out him being the Green Arrow but soon came around and was just as thankful as Felicity and Diggle, maybe even more.

 

After work you had some free time so you decided to go to the bunker and help out Felicity with whatever lead they had on Prometheus. You were at the computers typing in sync with Felicity when she stopped and turned to face you like she had something to ask you. "Felicity, if there is something you need to ask me just ask." You told her, your attention still fully on your computer.

 

"So you know that prototype you're working on at the moment, with the-"

 

"With the ability to detect and recognise a certain persons body heat. Yeah, what about it?" You finished her sentence and turned to at her.

 

"I was wondering if we could borrow it?" Felicity asked.

 

"Sorry, no can do." You shook your head and turned back to the computer to focus back on what you were doing. Felicity however turned her seat around so she was facing Oliver now and mouthed to him to ask her himself hoping he could persuade you to change your mind. Both her and Diggle could tell that you liked Oliver and he liked you but it was left unspoken between the two of you. They have tried to get the two of you to admit your feelings to one another but they were both shot down. You saying 'he doesn't like me like that' and him saying 'it's too dangerous. Besides she doesn't like me like that.'

 

"Hey, Y/N." Oliver said. He was crouching so he was eye level with you.

 

"Hey." You replied, stopping what you were doing to give your full attention to Oliver.

 

"About the prototype." You groaned when he started. "It would really help if we could borrow it. I know you could get into trouble at work and I normally wouldn't ask this much from you unless it was really important. This could help us find Adrian Chase and stop him once and for all." You sighed, how could you say no to Oliver Queen. Damn him and his perfect face you thought.

 

"Okay, fine. I'll get it you. What's the worse my boss can do anyway?" You laughed.

 

"Thank you, Y/N. I owe you one. How about dinner?"

 

"Okay, yeah. Dinner it is." You smiled and went back to your computer.

 

-

 

You got the prototype for Oliver and they used to it catch Adrian Chase. He was now locked up and can't hurt anyone else. Now he's locked up Oliver finally asked you to the dinner he owed you, even though it was in his office but you didn't mind. He ordered Chinese takeout from your favourite place and you were both sitting on his couch in his office eating your dinner when he finally brought up what was on his mind. "So when were you going to tell me you got fired?" He asked you casually. You almost choked on your food when he asked so you put your food down on the table and had a swig of your drink.

 

"Erm... I wasn't. Besides how did you find out?" You questioned.

 

"That's not the point, Y/N. Why did you get fired? Was it because you helped us with the Adrian Chase thing by getting us that prototype?"

 

"No." You lied but Oliver glared at you seeing right through your lie. "Fine. Yes. Turns out the worse they can do is fire me, okay?"

 

"Y/N, you didn't have to help us if that meant you losing your job. We would have figured out another way to catch him that meant not risking your job." Oliver said. His tone was soft when he was around you. It brought a sense of comfort.

 

You held Olivers clasped hands in yours and assured him. "Look, Ollie does it suck I lost my job? Yeah. Am I going to miss the great salary and amazing equipment they had? Of course I am. But I'd do it all again in a heartbeat. You know why?" Oliver shook his head. "Because it was put to good use. It helped someone. It helped put the bad guy away. It saved lots of people's lives. I would rather be jobless than see people get hurt because I didn't help them. Besides now I can help the team more or start my own company. Who knows, the world is my oyster now." You laughed and Oliver laughed with you. You looked at Oliver and Oliver looked at you. He leant in to you and was inches away from your face. Looking at his lips you let all of your worries go and kissed him. He held the back of your neck and kissed you back.

 

You both separated from the kiss and grinned. You bit your lip as blush crept on your cheeks. "I've been wanting to do that for a long time." Oliver admitted.

 

"Me too." You grinned. You both sat in silence for a bit finishing your dinner until you realised something. "You do realise that you owe me big time now, right?" A cheeky smile formed on your lips.

 

"Is that so?"


	2. Big Day

You were nervous. You didn't have a reason to be as you were going to marry the man you love and spend the rest of your life with him. Looking in the mirror you smoothed out the skirt of your ivory coloured dress when you saw a flash of red go pass the window. You turned around ready to storm out of the room, knowing exactly what it was, to give a certain best man a piece of your mind before you were stopped by your brother Oliver. "You can't leave just yet. The ceremony isn't for another thirty minutes. Besides you don't want Barry seeing you just yet do you?" Oliver said trying to cover for him.

 

"Don't. I saw him run past the window. It's a good job I packed my throwing knifes. Now, if you will excuse me I'm going have a little chat with Cisco." You got one of your knifes from the leg holster you were wearing underneath your dress. Oliver took the knife from you before you could do anything and tucked it into his blazer pocket.

 

"Relax. He'll be back in time. And if he's not I'll shoot another arrow in him myself." Oliver assured you, chuckling back to the memory of him shooting an arrow at Barry's back when he was training him.

 

"I know but he promised me that today there wouldn't be any vigilante stuff going on. That today everyone is somewhat normal." You sighed out of frustration and began pacing around the room. A habit you picked up when you were overthinking.

 

"He'll be here." He told you again. You nodded but kept smoothing out your dress and pacing slightly. Oliver could tell that something else was on your mind. "But that's not the only thing you're worried about, is it? What's up Y/N?"

 

"What? Everything is fine." You lied trying to make it seem everything was okay but failing at it.

 

"Y/N... come on I know when you are lying. Is it about Tommy?" Oliver asked. You stopped pacing and looked at your brother. When you didn't say anything and just looked down to the floor Oliver knew thats what has been plaguing on your mind. "Look, Y/N, I know that not to long ago it would have been you walking down the aisle to Tommy standing at the end but trust me when I say this he would be happy for you. Happy that you have found someone else to take care of you, protect you, love you. There is nothing for you to feel guilty about."

 

"I don't feel guilty about it... okay maybe a little. It's just... I miss him. Today has brought up some memories of him, of us, and I... I just miss him." You wiped away a stray tear that had fallen. Oliver came over and hugged you, the two of you staying like that until Thea came in.

 

"The ceremony is about to start." She informed you. You and Oliver broke apart to face Thea. "I can't believe my big sister is getting married today. You look beautiful Y/N." Thea said replacing the position Oliver was previously in and hugged you.

 

"I'm going to ruin my makeup if you don't stop." You laughed.

 

"Come on. Let's get you down that aisle." She instructed before walking out of the room to get into her position.

 

The music started and the doors opened. First the bridesmaids walked out, donning Y/F/C dresses and matching flowers. You hooked your arm into Oliver's and took a deep breath to calm your nerves. You were up next. The beat of the music came, just like you practised in rehearsals, and you walked through the doors. Gasps could be heard across the room. You did a quick glance over the guests, your friends who came far and wide to be here today, before they landed on Barry. Just by one glance at him you could tell he was speechless. You made it to the steps and lifted your skirt slightly so you wouldn't trip. You hugged Oliver before handing your bouquet to Thea who sent you a smile. Oliver shook hands with Barry, pulling him in close so only he would hear what he has to say. "I'm going to let you imagine what will happen if you hurt her, Barry." Barry gulped knowing what he meant before Oliver patted him on the shoulder and sat down in the empty seat at the front.

 

Once you were up there your nerves disappeared and so did the annoyance you felt towards Barry for running out thirty minutes prior to the wedding. You no longer cared as he was here standing in front of you ready to make you the happiest woman in the world.


	3. Well, This is Awkward

“Isn’t it going to be awkward?” Iris asked you as she was getting her nails done. It was the day before her wedding day and you, Caitlin, and Felicity were getting your hair and nails done.

 

“Nope. Me and Cisco are cool.” You told her. Confident in your statement. It was true, you and Cisco had ended things on good terms agreeing you were better off as friends. When you had started dating Oliver, Cisco was happy for you and when he started dating Gypsy, you were happy for him.

 

“Yeah, but this is the first time Cisco is seeing you and Oliver together as a couple and it’s at a wedding.” Caitlin chimed in.

 

"A wedding isn’t going to change anything. Me and Cisco are cool. There is no awkwardness there." You assured her. However, you were wrong.

 

The practice dinner came around and you were stood with Oliver, a drink in your hand, when Cisco came over. "Hey, Y/N. Oliver." He greeted the two of you.

 

"Cisco." Oliver nodded in acknowledgment. Then nothing. An awkward silence overcame the three of you. After a few moments, Oliver realised that you and Cisco needed to talk so he decided to leave you two alone. "I’m just going to get some refills." He said before walking away leaving you and Cisco.

 

"So, how’s things with you and mister serious?" Cisco asked, speaking up to try and break the awkwardness. You gave him an 'are you serious' look. "That was a joke." Cisco laughed nervously.

 

"Me and Oliver are great. How are you and Gypsy?" You asked, trying to make small talk. There was still an awkwardness between the two of you.

 

"Great." Cisco said and then fell into silence.

 

"It’s awkward isn’t it?" You spoke up after a few minutes.

 

"Yeah, it is. Just a little." Cisco gestured with his hand causing you both to laugh, not an awkward one but a genuine one. "Do you think it will go back to the way it was between us?"

 

"I think so. Not straight away but eventually it will." You answered. You genuinely believed that there wouldn’t be any awkwardness in your friendship forever. "Maybe let’s not start off talking about each other’s relationships."

 

"Yeah, that’s probably a good idea." Cisco agreed with you. "You know, I am truly happy that you found Oliver."

 

"And I’m happy you found Gypsy." You sent him an appreciative smile.


	4. Leaving Home

You had no clue why you were still living in Star City. Maybe it was because you were nostalgic. You grew up there. You made friends there, had a life there. One of them being Oliver Queen. After everything he has been through you were one of the only people there for him after. You were also one of the only ones who didn’t know that he is the Green Arrow. Oliver didn’t tell you because he wanted to protect. That didn’t work out to well for him though.

 

You were currently being held at gun point in the mayor's office. Oliver stood opposite you but he didn’t looked panicked, he was calm which worried you. It was like he was waiting for someone or something. "Let them go." Oliver said through gritted teeth.

 

"I don’t think you’re the one to be making such demands here, Mr Queen or should I say the Green Arrow." You tried to look at Oliver, to gauge his reaction, but he wouldn’t look back at you. He didn’t try to deny it either. "Oops." They said, Oliver's jaw clenching at his true identity being revealed.

 

That didn’t stop the plan Oliver had in place. He did a short nod before the windows were smashed in, vigilantes coming through the window as you were pushed to the floor. You crawled away, escaping as chaos ensued. You had to get out of there. Maybe this is what you needed to finally decide to leave your beloved city.

 

You thought you had enough time to leave without anyone knowing. Loud banging on your door told you otherwise. You opened it, retreating immediately as Oliver stalked through the door. His face fell as he saw you walk away from him. "You’re leaving?" He asked when he saw the half full suitcase.

 

"This city is dangerous." You said.

 

"Y/N-"

 

"I almost died tonight because in your spare time you go around wearing a green hood fighting the 'bad guys'." You interrupted him. "You think you’re helping but you’re not. This vigilantism gets people you care about killed."

 

"Please don’t leave, Y/N." Oliver pleaded. "Just- please give me a chance." He knew you were right. He knew deep down that it was safer for you to leave but he wanted to be selfish for once. You were his oldest, and what felt like, only friend from his life before he became the green arrow. You knew every part of him and still stayed. He couldn’t just let you walk out of his life.


End file.
